Who Am I?
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: HIATUS. Son Goten wants to know his father. Setting out to do so causes panic and commotion in the Son home. Son Gohan just wants to find his missing little brother. With the help of Vegeta and Trunks, Gohan sets out to retrieve his little brother.
1. Prologue: All I Want Is More

**Prologue: All I Want Is More **

All he ever wanted to know was what his father was like. Every day he heard about him in some way. "You look just like him. You're just like he was at your age. He was a great man. He was an idiot." Everyone said something different, but there was one thing they all agreed on; he was the spitting image of his father in ever way. But how was he supposed to know what that meant when he'd only seen pictures of his father, when he'd only heard stories of the things he'd done? These were the things six-year-old Son Goten thought about when he wasn't training, or playing with his best friend.

Goten stared blankly at the photograph that was hanging framed on the wall. It was a picture of his family a long time ago. Gohan was just a toddler then, perched in the arms of his brave father. They were waving at the camera while ChiChi stood next to them, smiling. Goten sighed, feeling like his older brother got the luck of the draw when it came to family. He got to remember what the things he'd never know were like. His mother never seemed that happy, and when he asked about Dad, she always just started crying and yelling about how he always left her.

He never understood what that meant.

The door to the small, secluded house opened and quickly shut, breaking Goten out of his though. He looked over to see Gohan in the doorway. The older boy put his schoolbooks on the table as Goten ran towards him with a big smile. With no father, Gohan was the best he had. "Gohan!" The boy yelled excitedly.

"Hey, little bro! You seem excited to see me. Did Bulma punish Trunks for causing trouble again?" Gohan asked with a laugh. At this time of day, Goten was either training his mom, or spending time with Trunks at the Capsule Corp building.

Goten nodded his head innocently. "Trunks took the Dragon Radar out of her lab, and Vegeta chased him around and yelled about how he wasn't s'posed to make foolish wishes with it," The little boy shrugged. "We just wanted some candy. But Vegeta is scary when he yells, so I got on Kinto'un and came home."

Gohan laughed again, remembering a time when he was constantly frightened by Vegeta's temper. Things had changed since then, and the proud Saiyan man had calmed down a lot in the last few years. "And what's been going on since you got home? Doesn't Mom usually train you or make you do your homework?" The older boy questioned. It always baffled him how much things changed at home since Goku died. ChiChi was always against Gohan learning to fight, but once the younger boy was old enough, she began to train him, just as his father would. It was still alien to Gohan, but he never questioned it. He never brought Goku up to her. It brought back painful memories for the both of them, neither of which wanted to deal with.

The younger boy looked down sheepishly at the floor. "I asked Mom a question about Daddy. I didn't mean to bring it up but I just wanted to know stuff. She got all sad and she went in her room."

"Don't feel bad Goten. I think it's just hard for her sometimes because you look just like him. She'll talk to you when you're a little older." Gohan gave a weak smile, ruffling the smaller Saiyan's hair. Gohan had an honest belief that Goten was still too young to understand. He'd grown up in times of peace, sparring was just a fun game to him. Goten wouldn't understand everything that happened in the past, not yet at least. The older brother decided it was a good time to change the subject. Goten would forget about things quickly then. "Want to spar for a little while before dinner?"

Goten shook his head, a wave of disappointment coming over his face. "Nah. I think I'm gonna go see if Trunks is outta trouble yet!"

The boy headed towards the door, a slight stomp to his step. Gohan raised his eyebrow curiously at his younger brother, wondering what had gotten into him. He had been asking about Goku a lot recently, and he didn't know what to do about it. He shrugged, looked at the stack of books on the table and realizing he should probably get to work. Before Goten had exited the house, Gohan called out to him. "Don't forget to be home for dinner! Mom will be mad if you don't!"

Goten said nothing, nodding his head as he shut the door behind him. "Kinto'unnnn!" He called out impatiently. The small cloud arrived in front of him, and he hopped on, crossing his arms angrily. "I'm **not** too young to know about Daddy. Stupid Gohan. I don't care, I'm gonna know what he was like. I think I'm s'posed to know these things, cause everyone but me does."

A fierce look of determination swept the boy's face, resembling his father more at that moment that he ever had in the past. Son Goten was determined to find out who he was.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_A/N: It's a short and kind of vague start, but I have so many ideas about this story. I really hope everyone who reads it can enjoy it! _

* * *


	2. Extraordinary Man

**Chapter 1: Extraordinary Man**

A short while after hopping on Kinto'un, Goten arrived at the Capsule Corp building in West City. He hopped off the cloud, waving it away before making his way up to the familiar doorstep. He pressed the doorbell, and after a few blips and beeps from around him, the door opened. "Person Identified: Son Goten." The robotic voice said as Goten entered the massive building and the door closed behind him. He walked a few feet in before being stopping by a voice.

"Goten! I thought I told you Trunks was punished!" The voice stated. He turned around to see Trunks' mother. She was a little bit older than his mother, but she still looked young and very pretty. She had a smile on her face, signifying that she wasn't too angry that he'd come back after only a few hours.

"I know, Bulma," The young boy stated matter-of-factly. "I wanted to talk to you."

Bulma arched her eyebrow curiously at the small demi-Saiyan. He had a look in her eyes she hadn't seen in many years, not since Goku was a child. It never ceased to amaze her how much Goten was like his father. It was as if there was a true piece of Goku lying within Goten, and he didn't even know it. "Well, of course kiddo. We'll have a couple of cookies if you promise not to tell your mom. What is it you want to talk about anyway?"

Goten nodded understandingly as he followed Bulma towards the kitchen. He knew his mother would be angry if she found out he'd had a snack before dinner. "Can you tell me about my Dad?" The statement caused Bulma to stop abruptly. It was the last thing she expected to hear out of the boy's mouth. His father was a savior of the Earth, what could he possibly want to know that his mother or brother couldn't tell him?

"Yeah, of course. But hasn't your mom and Gohan told you everything by now?" She arched her eyebrow once again as she pulled out a plate with a few cookies and placed them gingerly on the table in front of where Goten had taken a seat. She sat across the table from him before taking a cookie and taking a small bite from it. Goten shook his head furiously at her. There it was again; that fire, that determination.

"No. Mommy just cries and Gohan keeps telling me to ask when I'm older. I'm six, Bulma! Gohan knew worse things when he was FOUR." The boy spoke with the same passion that he had in his eyes. Bulma looked at him in disbelief. After all these years, the poor boy knew nothing about his father. He had done so much for his family, for everyone in the world, and nobody told the kid what he'd done. She shook her head for a moment.

"Well Goten, if I had known that, I would have told you already. You deserve to know about your dad, he was a wonderful man." The woman gave a sad smile, and her blue eyes sparkled happily at all the memories she had of Goku. "When I met your father, he was just a little younger than Gohan, but he was about your size. He lived in the little shack next door to your house, in fact. He was all by himself, but he was very brave. He wasn't afraid of anything! He always had to be the hero when he was a kid. He saved my life a whole bunch of times. He really loved to fight. Goku was strong too. He fought in the Tenka'ichi Budokai with all the adults. He came in second place twice, and he won the last one they ever did,"

The woman paused, looked at Goten. His eyes lit up with excitement, waiting to hear more. "He actually had to fight your mom once too. Talk about funny! She was screaming at him, and he was pretty confused. When he won the fight, they decided they would get married. It wasn't long after that Gohan was born. He really loved Gohan. He would do anything to protect his family and his friends."

"Wow...!" Goten trailed off in amazement. His expression changed into a massive grin. "He sounds amazzzing! I wish I could have seen him do all that stuff."

Bulma smiled, looking at the spitting image of her deceased friend. "And I'm sure he would love to get to see you too, Goten. You're so much like him; you'd really make him proud if he was here right now." The woman bit her lip slightly, holding back a few tears. She wasn't sure which part was making her sad; the fact that she missed Goku, or the fact that the young boy was just learning about his father. Goten looked at the older woman, cocking his head to the side a bit. He noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. He didn't say anything about it though. He was used to people crying when they talked about his dad.

"Woman, you forgot half the story!" A gruff voice commented. Both Bulma and Goten turned to see Vegeta leaning in the doorway. He had a scowl on his face as he usually did, but it seemed slightly different. He scowled more at the fact that Goku still chose to remain dead after all these years. "Your father was a fool. He always did stupid things to help other people. He hated killing people, and that's why we had so many problems."

"Vegeta!" The older woman yelled. "He spared your life, be nice. The boy just wants to know about his father. He doesn't need your opinion."

Vegeta let out a small grunt. "Fine woman," He sat on the kitchen counters, his arms still crossed. He turned to Goten, and for a slight second, the Saiyan Prince had a look of pride in his eyes. "Kakarrot was his Saiyan name. We sent him off our home planet because he was supposed to be a weak warrior. He fooled us all. He ended up being stronger and far nobler than many other Saiyans. He died once to make sure that his brother, your Uncle Raditz, I suppose, died. Raditz was far more stupid than Kakarrot for letting that happen. He came back though, and he nearly destroyed me. He let me live, it, well, it taught me to have some compassion over the years," The man spat out those last words quickly, hoping they could soon be forgotten.

"Wow!" Goten cried out in amazement once again. "Vegeta can you tell me more?"

Vegeta nodded his head. A very small smile appeared on his face. Goten often grated on his nerves because he was so much like Goku. But he was Trunks' closest friend and he meant well. "He was an idiot most of the time though. He took risks no man should ever face, even when he is a Saiyan. He often surpassed his limits and my own. He avenged my life. A just a few years ago he gave his life to make sure you would have a good life on Earth. He wanted his children to have peaceful lives, something he knew couldn't happen as long as he lived on Earth."

The Saiyan man couldn't believe the words passing his lips. He rarely said good things about Goku. '_Why did you have to stay dead you idiot. His mother doesn't care for him like she did Gohan, so now he's just an idiot like you. It won't stay peaceful forever, even if you stay dead. One day Kakarrot, we shall fight again. I will surpass you, and I will beat you as I should have many years ago.'_

Goten just nodded his head, a dazed look in his eyes. Vegeta had stopped talking a few minutes before, but the words rang like bells in his head. Goten looked over at Bulma, her expression looking fairly similar to Vegeta's. He couldn't believe everything he was hearing. "I wish I could have known my dad. He sounds so cool," The boy said sadly. Tears filled his eyes and he began to sob.

Vegeta looked at the boy and grunted, walking out the room without looking back. Bulma comforted the boy as she would her own son. "I know Goten, it's hard for all of us. Just look at it this way though; he knew he was going to have another son, and he didn't want you to have to deal with the trouble he and Gohan had to deal with as children. Even before you were born, he loved you very much! And I'm sure one day you'll get to see him for yourself."

"You really think so?" Goten stated as he wiped the stray tears from his eyes. He let out a small smile, hoping it was really true.

"I've known Goku longer than anyone! I'm sure of it!" Bulma reassured him. She wasn't really too sure, but she always hoped that he'd come back. She hadn't heard from him at all in six years though, nobody had. The chances were slim, but she saw every reason to give the sad child some hope. Bulma gave him a small hug and gave him a tissue. After a few minutes, she began to tell Goten some of the adventures she had with Goku as a teenager.

* * *

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled as he entered the Gravity Room. He began shooting waves of energy from his hands, taking out his anger on the small robots in the room. "We will fight one day, you oaf! Why did you stay dead? Why do I have to tell your son about you? Arghhh!" A golden aura surrounded Vegeta as he went Super Saiyan. He continued to throw energy blasts with all the energy he had. After a few minutes, he had pushed his limits. He shot a blast so powerful that one side of the Gravity Room had been decimated. "Damn," He grunted as he looked at the setting sun from where he had been standing. 

"Vegeta, are you okay?" He heard the voice of Bulma call out. Goten was following behind her closely.

"I'm fine woman. Make repairs when you have a chance," He stated angrily as he walked away. Goten looked at him, almost frightened by the power he could feel emanating from Vegeta.

"I think I should leave now," Goten stated as he looked at the frustration on Bulma's face. "Kinto'un!"

Bulma nodded her head as he boarded the cloud. "Trunks will be able to play tomorrow!"

"I'll see. I think I'm going to ask some more people about my dad. If I can find anyone."

Bulma smiled at the young boy. "You should go to the Kame House and talk to Kuririn. They were best friends after all!" She nodded again. "Make sure you tell your mom before you go though."

Goten just nodded and waved at the woman. He was happy and sad all at the same time. He directed Kinto'un towards the Kame House. He knew his mom wouldn't be happy with this, and neither would Gohan. But he needed to know everything about his dad. Goten knew they wouldn't tell him, so he was going everywhere he could. As he flew atop the cloud, he remembered Gohan telling him that Kinto'un belonged to their father. He wondered if his dad ever just liked to fly on it just because he could. He let out a small sigh as he watched the setting sun on his way to his next destination.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

The sky had many hues of blues and pinks as the sun began to set over Mt Paozu. The small home smelled of a home cooked dinner, and the teenaged son of Goku and ChiChi looked out the window worriedly. "Where are you, Goten?" He muttered quietly. He was supposed to be home in time for supper, but there was no sign of him anywhere. A wave of guilt came over him, knowing Goten was angry with him when he'd taken off. But he'd only gone to the Briefs' home, so he'd be home soon enough, at least, that's what Gohan hoped.

"Gohan!" ChiChi yelled in his direction, breaking him from his train of thought. He looked up at his mother, and he slouched in his seat when he saw the expression on her face. "Where is your brother? It's nearly suppertime!"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, looking up at his mother. "When I got home from school, he said he was on his way to Capsule Corp to see Trunks. He said he'd be back for dinner."

A look of panic came over the older woman's face as she thought about this for a moment. Goten was never late for a meal, and if he was going to stay there for dinner, he always called to let her know what was happening. She rushed over to the phone, dialing the number to her old friend's home. Bulma picked up the phone, but before she could say a word, a voice came screeching through the phone. "Where is my son?! He better be there or everyone is in for it!"

Bulma's face went pale when she realized who the voice at the other end of the phone was. "He's... not here..." She managed to choke out nervously. "He said he was going home. He left about an hour ago..."

"WHAT?!" ChiChi screamed. Her heart began to pound fast, and the room started to spin. She felt her legs turning to rubber, but Gohan caught her before she could fall, guiding her to a chair. "Why does my family always leave me? FIND HIM!"

The woman began going into all sorts of hysterics. The blue-haired woman on the other end of the phone assured her that they would find her son. The phone clicked silently, and Bulma sighed. "Vegeta!" she called out loudly. A few moments later, the short-tempered Saiyan entered the room. "Goten's gone missing. ChiChi is freaking out, and honestly, I'm worried too. Take Trunks and see if you can find him."

The man grunted, looking at her with a scowl. "What do I care if that brat gets himself killed? He's an idiot, just like his father."

Bulma just glared at him, knowing he was all talk. Despite all the words that came from his mouth, he often treated Goten as he would Trunks. Like a son. He put her hands on her hips and let out the slightest smirk, though the anger was still present in her eyes. "Did you forget who fixes the Gravity Room whenever you break it?"

Vegeta grunted as a look of defeat came over his face. "Fine, woman, you win." He turned, exited the room to find his young son. Vegeta always felt like kicking himself whenever Bulma got her way. He'd become soft in some ways, and it irritated him to no end.

* * *

Goten smiled as he saw a small island in the distance. A small, pink house encompassed it, and a large palm tree sat next to it. He was lucky he remembered Gohan mention the coordinates of the secluded island once before. He was generally bad at this, but Gohan always said good things about the people who inhabited the island. He'd always wanted to visit it. The small cloud hovered just inches above the ground, and the small boy jumped off. "Thanks, Kinto'un!" He yelled as the cloud took off.

"Kinto'un?" A voice from inside the house questioned curiously. Goten made his way towards the front door of the small house, but before he could knock, the door had been flung open. Before the small boy stood a short man with black hair. The man's eyes widened at what appeared to be a child counterpart of his lifelong friend. "G-Go-Goku...?" He sputtered out. Within a few moments, a taller and much older man, and an icy eyed blonde woman were standing behind him, all staring in disbelief.

Goten just laughed, shaking his head. "No, I'm Goten! Are you Kuririn?" The boy asked curiously. The short man just nodded, still unsure of what was happening. "I thought so, big brother always said you were the coolest guy with no nose ever!"

"Big brother?" Kuririn said, thinking for a moment. "You mean Gohan?"

Goten nodded, his dark eyes sparkling with pride and excitement. "He always tells me stories of things you guys did when he was a kid!"

The three adults sighed in unison, looking at one another. "So, Goku did have another son before he died," The icy eyed woman stated, her voice monotone. "Well, you look just like him kid."

As the bewildered feelings of the adults subsided, they invited the boy into the house and gave their proper introductions. They sat on the sofas, and Kuririn looked at the boy curiously. "So, what brings you to Kame House, Goten?"

"Well," Goten said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Big brother and Mom never tell me anything about my Dad. So I went to Bulma's and her and Vegeta told me lots of stuff about him. But she said lots of stuff happened that they weren't around for, and that I was s'posed to ask you guys."

Kuririn, Kame-Sen'nin, and Eighteen shifted their eyes back and forth, unsure of what exactly to say or do. After a few minutes, Kame-Sen'nin spoke up. "Well, I remember when I first met Goku! He'd brought Turtle back to me. I gave him Kinto'un and the Sanshinkyu as a gift of gratitude. Eventually he came to train with me, just like his Grandpa Gohan did. He was an amazing fighter, that Goku."

As they had before, Goten's eyes lit up in amazement. "You gave my Dad Kinto'un? Gohan gave him to me, but he never told me it belonged to dad," He paused for a second to process the rest of what had been said. "And Gohan was named after Dad's grandpa. Wow!"

Kuririn smiled, seeing the excitement of the boy reminded him of Goku as a child. The older man was still in disbelief that he looked so much like his father. Gohan bared a resemblance, but not quite as uncanny as this one. "Family was pretty important to your dad, Goten. He'd do anything to make sure you guys stayed safe, even if it meant putting his own safety on the line. It made your mother crazy though. H-How is she doing, anyway?" The man asked reluctantly. As scary as his own wife could be at any given time, there was no woman that scared him more than ChiChi.

"She gets sad when I ask about Dad, but she's amazing. She cooks all the time and she's been teaching me how to fight!"

"Whoa, really?" Kuririn questioned. "Your mom always hated when Gohan tried to fight. I think she may have threatened to kill me a few times because of it." The formerly bald-headed man let out a nervous laugh, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Well, me and Gohan spar sometimes, but he doesn't train much anymore. He's getting ready to go to high school. He's always doing his homework," The small boy made a disgusted face. He hated school, and he hated homework even more. He only wanted to play and spar.

"What?!" All three shouted in unison, Kuririn actually falling out of his seat. The boy who had saved the earth just six and a half years ago wasn't training anymore. All of the Earth's saviors were taking it easy, but none had stopped training altogether. It was surprising to all of them. Goten shrugged, not understanding the threats to the Earth from the past, and how important Gohan's training had been. After a few minutes, Goten curled up in a ball, causing the adults to look over in concern.

"I'm so hungry, I missed dinner. Do you guys think you can give me some food?"

"Like father, like son, I suppose," Kame-Sen'nin stated with a laugh. "Sure thing, kiddo. We'll talk about yer Dad more after some grub!"

* * *

"Get my son back home!" The mother of two screamed in hysterics. "He could be lost in the middle of nowhere, with no food, and nobody to protect him! Oh, my poor baby!"

Gohan sighed worriedly. He knew his mother could be right, but couldn't let her see he felt the same way. "Don't worry Mom, wherever Goten is, I'm sure he can take care of himself. You've trained him well, and you know he probably doesn't even know the limit of his own strength yet. He'll be fine, I promise." He gave ChiChi a reassuring smile, lightly hugging her. He tied the belt on his orange gi, heading towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Vegeta and Trunks are already out searching. We won't stop until we find Goten, I promise."

"Be careful, Gohan! Don't get into any trouble!" The older woman called out after her eldest son. Tears welled up in her eyes as she crumpled to the ground. "Why are my babies always leaving me?"

Gohan took off to the skies; looking everywhere Goten was prone to hiding when he was upset. It was to no avail, and the older boy began to seriously worry about the fate of his little brother. After hours of flying, he descended to rest for a bit. He sat on the ground, sending a small energy blast to the tree he sat in front of. Three apples fell to the ground, and he ate them hungrily. He closed his eyes, attempting to get a bit of rest, but the sound of voices prevented him from doing so. Curiously, he got up to find out who the voices were, and where they were coming from.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._


	4. Cut The Tension

**Chapter Three - Cut The Tension**

The nearby noises piqued Gohan's curiosity. He suppressed his chi, following the sounds. He could barely make out the chi coming from them, but it was indeed familiar to him. His walk became a bit bolder, until the chi energy became stronger. Within a few moments, he stood before a Capsule house, and two people, both of whom shorter than he. Gohan let out a sigh of relief, realizing whom the two were.

"It took you long enough to find us, idiot," The older man said with a grunt, his voice as gruff and angry as ever. "It's too dark to search for that little brat, we'll have to wait till sunrise."

"Vegeta, we can't just leave Goten out for a long time like this! Mom will freak."

The Saiyan prince scoffed at Gohan, shaking his head. He opened the door to the home, letting the three in before sitting. He then motioned for Gohan to sit before he began to speak. "You're an imbecile, just like Kakarrot. The brat had been trained, if he's lost, he'll get by. Just like you did." Vegeta paused, glaring at him. "But you can't possibly be stupid enough to believe the boy is just lost in the woods somewhere."

Gohan arched his eyebrow, but before even getting to question why Vegeta would say such a thing, the lavender haired demi-Saiyan interrupted him. "Goten always flies on Kinto'un. He can't be lost! He can be a dummy, but he always has Kinto'un just take him home or to our house!"

Vegeta grunted in agreement, and Gohan pondered the thought for minute. Goten was never one for straying too far. '_Maybe they're right, but where would he go? He doesn't know anywhere but home, West City and Grandpa's house on Mount Frypan..._' Lost in his thoughts, he stared blankly in Vegeta's direction, who was grumbling about the whole situation in the first place. Breaking from his thought, Gohan looked at the smaller boy. It was evident Trunks was worried about his friend. "I just don't get it, where would he go after he left Capsule Corp?" Gohan thought out loud, garnering a sneer from the Saiyan prince.

"To find out about your fool of a father," The eldest man stated bluntly. "He spoke to Bulma about Kakarrot and took off in a hurry when they were done."

"What?" Trunks questioned curiously, looking at his father angrily. "Why didn't you tell me he was there?"

"You were in your room for being a mischievous little runt!" Vegeta snarled. "And don't think I'm done with you just yet, boy. You'd still be in that room had you mother not forced me to drag you along!"

Trunks cowered at the sight of his father's anger, silencing in defeat. Gohan too was taken aback by the full-blooded Saiyan's outburst. After many years, he still had a tendency to fear Vegeta when he was angry. The silence became awkward after the outburst. Gohan broke the silence with more questions, wanting to get back on the topic of finding his younger brother. "Did Bulma tell him to go somewhere? It's not like Goten really knows anyone else that knew Dad..."

"Do you think I know what that god-forsaken woman told him?!" Vegeta snapped back, clearly bothered by Gohan's questions. "I was training, I have no idea what that woman said!" Gohan said nothing in response, just nodding at the man. Since Goku's death, Vegeta had calmed down a lot. His temper was generally milder, and he became accustomed to a life of training and spending time with his family. It caught the son of Goku off-guard to see Vegeta so on-edge about the situation, almost as if he was worried about Goten's safety, or at the very least, bothered that the whole situation was brought on due to his archrival. The silence became a deafening quiet, leaving the three Saiyan men sitting in a state of awkwardness.

The silence was broken a while later by the sound of an alarming beep. Vegeta reached into the pocket of his jacket that was draped over the arm of his chair. The communicator continued to beep before Vegeta actually looked at it. He pressed a small button and let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it, woman?"

"I think I know where Goten may have gone!" The blue-haired woman on the other end of the communicator stated excitedly. Vegeta just looked at it with frustrated eyes, awaiting Bulma to continue her statement. "I mentioned to him that Kuririn was at Kame House! He said he was going to go home, but maybe he went there instead!"

The flame-haired man growled. "Fine, we'll go there at dawn and retrieve the runt." He said nothing more before pressing another button on the communicator and shoving it back into the pocket of his jacket. Gohan jumped up, ready to leave immediately. "Sit yourself down, fool."

"Vegeta, we can't just wait! We know where he is. I'll go myself, it's fine!"

"I said sit yourself down," He replied once again, his tone much darker than a moment earlier. He narrowed his eyes, staring Gohan down and causing the younger man to sit back down. "We will go at dawn. If the boy is not there, then we will continue our search. If he's anything like your idiot father, he's on the move already. We'd be wasting our time!" Gohan nodded, sinking in his seat as Vegeta yelled. He didn't want to admit that the older man was right. He may have gone to Kame House, but nobody knew for sure. He let out a concerned sigh before letting out a small yawn. The worry had caused his energy to dwindle. His eyes began to feel heavy, shutting on him. Tomorrow was a brand new day for the trio of Saiyans.

* * *

"Mmm, that was delicious!" The small boy stated happily as he rubbed his stomach. Kuririn, Eighteen, and Muten Roshi all looked at the piles of empty plate in disbelief, as if they'd never seen such a thing before.

"Well, kiddo, you sure inherited your father's Saiyan appetite!" The short man said with a laugh picking up some of the plates and bringing them towards the sink. He looked over at Eighteen, and she gave him a nod, signaling that she would finish the dishes. He wet a napkin, wiping down the face of the small blonde toddler that Goten had learned was the son of Kuririn and Eighteen. Goten just laughed at Kuririn's comment before standing up and stretching.

"Do you guys know anyone else who knew my Daddy? I want to talk to them too!" Goten asked excitedly. After hours of listening to Goku's old friends talk, he was ready to find out the other things he didn't know.

"Um, I guess you can talk to Yamcha, or Tenshinhan!" Kuririn offered, a look of confusion coming over his face as he spoke. "I don't know where they are these days though, especially Tenshinhan."

"Oh, Yamcha is in North City these days, I hear!" Kame-Sen'nin interjected. "I don't know about Tenshinhan myself though. I haven't seen he or Chaozu in years now!"

Goten shrugged, confused by the strange names he heard from the two men's mouths. He vaguely remembered hearing Yamcha's name come up when Bulma was on the phone a while back, but that was all he really knew. "It's okay, I can get to North City in a flash with Kinto'un!"

"Feel free to spend the night here, Goten. Unless you want to get back to your mom before she freaks out."

Son Goten shook his head at the too men, and a look of fear came over their face, already knowing that ChiChi's wrath was something they preferred to not have any involvement in. "I'll just go tonight! It won't take long and I'll be back at Mt. Paozu in a few hours!" The boy began to head outside. The sky was now a dark shade of navy, and the stars shone brightly in the tropical night sky. The two men followed behind him slowly, their faces void of any expression. Both knew that ChiChi was going to inflict harm on them both if she knew what was happening. A sigh passed Kuririn's lips as he heard the young boy call upon the cloud that would whisk him away from the small island. "Thank you Kuririn and Kame-Sen'nin! Especially for that stuff about my Daddy and Vegeta! I can't wait to tell Vegeta that stuff!" The boy shouted as he hopped on the cloud and took to the skies.

Kuririn was further bothered. "Great. Now ChiChi **and** Vegeta are going to kill us for this whole thing," He muttered, as Goten became nothing more than another glimmer in the sky.

Goten took in a deep breath of the warm night air, sitting atop the cloud happily. He was well on his way to North City very soon after leaving the turtle hermit's island. A bright light in the middle of an uninhabited area caught his eye, causing him to fly at a lower altitude. It appeared to be a Capsule home. The boy shrugged to himself, wondering what a big, brightly lit house was doing in the middle of nowhere. Once he was low enough to the ground, he hopped off the cloud, knocking on the door. The door creaked open slowly, and as the inhabitants of the house saw the small boy on their doorstep, a shriek of fear escaped the lips of one.

"No! No, no! It can't be! It can't be who it looks like!"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All Dragon Ball Z characters are © Akira Toriyama/Bird Studio, etc._

_ A/N: Well, Goten's made it through the one of the less exciting parts of his journey. Stay tuned to find out who's house he found! And what happens to Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks as they continue to look for Goten. I hope everyone enjoys it. Xoxo. _


End file.
